Accordingly, the development of computer industry is so rapid, not only has the CPU (i.e., Central Processing Unit) processing speed of a computer exceeded 2 GHz, but also computer accessories have progressed toward the goals of lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness. In the meantime, because of the prevalence of the computer internet or Local Area Networks (LAN); the requirement for making a home page has increased significantly and, when making a home page, a scanner is an indispensably important instrument. The action principle of a scanner is first to place a document into the scanner, wherein the image data of the document is transferred to a lens and CCD (i.e., Charge-Coupled Device) through a specific length of an optical path, then the image of the document is converted into electronic data, which is stored in a storing device of a computer (such as hard disk, optical disc, . . . , etc.), such that after scanning the electronic data may be edited, processed, and applied, so the scanner is an indispensable device for a computer accessory in the business of making a home page or editing a document.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a prior art that applies a fixing structure 25 in the two sides of a lamp holder 2 for directly fixing a lamp 3 and the lamp holder 2 into the bucking hole (not shown in the figure) of a chassis 1 (a portion of which is shown in the figure). The interior of the chassis not only may accommodate the lamp 3, but also has a plurality of reflection mirrors, a lens, and a CCD. Because the internal components of the chassis 1 belong to the prior arts of a common scanner, they will not be repetitiously described herein. Additionally, the lamp holder 2 not only has the function of fixing the lamp 3, but also a reflection surface (not shown in the figure) is arranged in the concave accommodating groove of the lamp for providing a specific direction and area of the emission of the light source of the lamp 3, which enhances the intensity of the light source.
However, it is impossible for above-said fixing structure to provide a buffering structure for the lamp 3 and the lamp holder 2 so, in a moving procedure of the scanner, when the scanner is dropped down to the ground because of carelessness, all the vibrating force will be concentrated upon the lamp 3 and the lamp holder 2. Since the technique for making the lamp 3 is quite precise—the specification of the diameter of some lamp 3 is only around 0.16 cm and its hardness and toughness are relatively weak—so it is easy for the lamp to break. Therefore, the invention is a solution for this problem, wherein a buffering device is provided between the chassis and the lamp holder, such that the lamp generally will not break because of the vibration of an external force.